A new beginning
by gunjangupta112007
Summary: Harry potter has lost everything and died protecting his world meets with death and goes on a quite adventure life in new world finding new reason to live and also with his hero complex join in his journey to find a new life filled with love and friendship
1. chapter 1

**hey this is first time i am writing this as you i was watching the anime charlotte and then harry potter and had decided create this please be patient with me ...** ** warning: this story will be mxm if u are not comfortable with it then u can leave ...**

It was a black mass harry was surrounded with complete darkness.

harry regained conscious . harry thought "what the where am i" , last i remember i was with voldemort at wand point and his killing curse struck me" . a hoarse voice whisperd " you are no longer on the land of living master". harry whirled toward the voice and asked" who is there show yourself" with a panicked voice. a blurring figure stood in the sight of harry continued talking" there is no need to be afraid , i am what mortals refereed as death and you are my master". " but how can that be why me " harry asked with a suspicious coated in his voice. death answerd with a amused voice" you are indeed my master and why you ask is because you collected the three hallows made by me ". " but how can that be i saw that the wand was with voldemort and stone was destroyed". harry replied. death replied amusment coated in its voice" are you foolish enough to think that the artifact created by me thrme death can merely be destroyed that simply and about tthe wand as you yourself disarmed the cheating mortal you gained the Alliance with the elder wand". harry stood dumbstruck by hearing that . death asked" master are you willing to go to afterlife with your loved ones or you want to go to a place where you will be loved and will be help humanity , choice is yours". harry thought for a moment and said" might as well go with second option as you see i will come back to you ". death smiled through i couldn't be seen and replied "as you wish master and also remember you will forgot about your former life ". harry smiles and nods" i will see you again" as death sees harry going toward a new Destiny it whispers " Good luck master may you find your happiness which hace been denied to you"

 **THE END** **no i will not be ending this but please comment you liked it i will see if i continues it until then** **bye** **your** **queenAriel**


	2. chapter 2

**first awakening** **hey there i am here with a new chappie !!!. I am new so take care of me " bows" first things is that if there is any mistake let me know**

 **warning : same as in first chapter**

 **disclaimer: i do not own harry potter nor charlotte . i only own this** **storyline.** **Harry POV**

I woke up to surrounded by darkness . i saw my body was small as a new born , i lose consciousness .

After what seem as entirety i gain conscious , i saw a women's face staring at me with smile on her face.

i understood that she was my new mother . she has platinum blond hair and clear emerald eyes.

She started saying like how beautiful child i was and how happy my brother and sister will be . so i have two older siblings. i was very happy i had a family and i will always cherish them.

then she put me on her lap and i was clothed in pure white towel. the door to the hospital room opened and i saw a boy come toward our he had yellow brownish hair with crystal blue eyes and he greatly resembled my mother so i guessed him to be my brother.

he came toward us and said to mother" mom how are you , do you need something". my mother looked up to him and said with a smile " i don't need anything come see your baby brother". the boy gived a bright smile and saw me he took me from mum .

he said " hello little brother i am your older brother . my name is kazuki, you also have older sister name nao. you are very beautiful my brother, i giggled at him. he seemed suprised and gave me to mum she took me and kissed me on head and said " oh you giggled , i have given birth to genius child".

after that my brother returned home saying he will visit tommrow with nao and my mother laid us on the bed and pulled blanket on me and said to sleep . i felt my eyes dropping and soon i was asleep.

Next morning i woke up to my mothers cooing and saw there were two people in our room. i heard a child's voice and a little girl with platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes stood against the door with a happy smile and with her my brother also came. the little came up to me and said mother" mom can i take look at him". mom nodded.

she handed me to the little girl who said" hello baby brother , i am your older sister nao and your so cute.

after taking some time she give me back to mom.and played with me.

 **THE END**


End file.
